The Senshi Soul
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Serena, Lita and Ami are orphans in the The Dark Matter Chronicles realm and they are about to come back to being Senshi. *NOW ONE SHOT* I'm sorry. I don't know what else to write


Ami Barton: What's up? I don't own Sailor Moon or The Golden Compass/ The Dark Matter Chronicles (The Daemon idea), although I wouldn't mind owning them. I don't know if I'll get another chapter out until I finish In the Eyes of Death first. Maybe I will do it anyways but who knows?  
  
  
  
The Test  
  
A young girl with a Daemon of a small light gray falcon perched on her shoulder walked out from a thick forest into a small town. Her deep green eyes sparkled in the sun as her dark brown hair, held back in a high ponytail, lifted in the slight breeze. She ran back to her hiding spot just as a very shy voice called out, "Lita? Serena? Merode? Dereamusu? Come on you guys! This isn't funny any more!" A small girl with her dark blue hair cut near the end of her ears and deep blue eyes came into view calling out to her hiding friends. Her Daemon, a small snow leopard, trotted beside her, sniffing for the other's daemons. Finally the girl sat down on a rock and started to cry loudly, "No one likes me…" "That is not true Ami. I like you." "But the others…" Just then they got up and ran off just as Lita, the brown haired girl, came out of hiding, "AMI! MERCUKU! Awww man! We're gonna be in trouble. Merode! Take to the air and watch her! Serena! Dereamusu! Come on! We have to stop Ami!" Merode, her falcon Daemon, took off into the air and yelled, "She's not too far off!" A blond girl with her hair up in odangos and her Daemon, Dereamusu, a small white rabbit appeared out of the bushes and said, "Lita! Merode! Then let's get going!" and they started after Ami and her daemon. "Ami! Mercuku! WAIT!" Serena cried to the fleeing girl and Daemon. Mercuku stopped as did Ami, but Ami didn't want to stop. She tried to run away from her Daemon. "Ami! Stop! You'll hurt us!" Mercuku yelled. "Your not gonna stop me Merc! I don't wanna be stopped this time." Ami yelled back painfully. She was pulling at the spiritual connection between herself and Mercuku. Mercuku, Merode, and Dereamusu were basically Ami, Lita, and Serena's souls. They kept the girls company and made sure they were doing the right thing. Mercuku was a female Daemon and Dereamusu and Merode were male Daemons. Most Daemons were the opposite sex of the person but some people, like Ami, had one the same sex as themselves. Ami cried as she pulled away from her Daemon. To her and Mercuku, it felt like their hearts were being ripped out from their chest's. After Ami got 4 yards away from Mercuku, Her Daemon changed into a cheetah and ran to the weeping girl. Mercuku leaped into her arms, changing into a small Tabby cat as she got close to Ami's arms. "Let's keep going Ami!" Mercuku said. Mercuku then slipped under Ami's shirt, trying to clam her down and love her back to herself by keeping as close to Ami's heart as she could. Her friend's voices got nearer as the daemon spoke. Ami ran just as she saw Her friend's Daemons coming nearer. "DANG! AMI!" Serena yelled. Dereamusu changed into a cheetah and both Serena and Dereamusu speed up, their abilities and senses mingled. Lita looked up at Merode as a falcon and yelled, "Come down here Mero! Be a cheetah so we can catch her!" Merode changed as he got near the ground into a cheetah and they both sped after Serena and Dereamusu. "We're not going to catch her Dere! What are we going to do?" Serena called to her Daemon. "I'm not sure but we'll see soon enough! Look!" Sure enough, they saw Ami and Mercuku duck into a building. The two girls and their Daemons skidded to a halt and walked into the building that their friend and her daemon had run into. The girls were from an orphanage. Serena and Lita were abandoned at the age of 1. They had came into the orphanage at the same time and from that point on, became like sisters. After a few months in the orphanage, they found Ami and brought her into the orphanage and made her their sister also. Serena and Lita liked to tease Ami at times but not too much because of the fact that when she was placed in the orphanage, she was so sick and abused that almost no one wanted to be her friend. No one knew what she had seen or had been through before she arrived at the orphanage but whatever it was, it made her very shy and quiet. She didn't talk much but her Daemon, Mercuku talked for her usually. "Ami?" Serena called out quietly. "Girls!" an adult's voice called out. Both girls and their Daemon's winced. They knew they were in trouble. Then they saw Ami coming out with a tape recorder and she rewound the tape inside and played the voice again. "AMI! NOT FUNNY!" They both cried out. Ami giggled and said, "Told you I would get you back for that!" The two girls and their Daemons then chased both girl and Daemon around the orphanage. Finally a large woman with an Eagle Daemon on her shoulder came out and yelled, "GIRLS! COME HERE NOW!" The three girls stopped, looking scared and said as one, "Now we're really in trouble…" They walked to the woman and their daemons changed into polite forms, Mercuku as a Snow Leopard again, Merode as a Black Ermine and Dereamusu as a White Ferret. The woman smiled down upon the rag clothed girls and their small daemons, "You're going to be interviewed today. Some one wants to adopt you wild rag covered filth that I have to call little girls." The girls looked confused at each other. "All of us? They want all Three of us?" Lita asked astonished. The Matron nodded and said, "Well get in there! They want to talk to you!" She shoved the three sisters into the room and slammed the door behind them.  
  
Inside the room were two girls that were about the same age as the three sisters. One girl had bright blue eyes and had her blond hair up in a red bow and her Daemon was a small golden kitten that rested atop her head. The other girl had long raven black hair and deep purple eyes with a black raven as her daemon that rested upon her shoulder. Then two adults came into view. The woman had long dark black hair and reddish eyes while the man had long white hair and light blue eyes. They both did not have any daemons to their sight, which mad the three girls flinch. "Girls…I've looked everywhere for you three…" The woman whispered. The two girls rolled their eyes, like they have heard this before. Ami backed up and hid behind Serena while Lita asked, "Why were you looking for us? We're not special at all…" The man shook his head and said, "We'll explain later girls. Please get your stuff and please come with us." Serena looked confused, "You mean your adopting us but have no clue who we are and what we're like?" The girl with the Raven Daemon looked at Serena and said, "Just do it ok? You'll understand later." Then Mercuku spoke for Ami, "Do you even know our names?" The Raven narrowed its eyes at Mercuku. That made Ami reach out from behind Serena and tug her daemon close and thought to her Daemon, 'Mercuku! Be nice! We're gonna get out of this dump so be thankful.' The girl with the Raven Daemon then asked a bit harshly to Ami, "Can you even speak for yourself?" Ami looked hurt and the girl with the golden kitten Daemon said, "Rei! Let her alone! You have no idea of what she's been through here!" The girl with the Raven Daemon, Rei, scowled and said, "Lay off Mina. I was just asking." Lita frowned and whispered to Serena and Ami, "Might as well take this chance to escape this place." And then turned to the Man and Woman, "We'll be back in a moment with our stuff." And the three dashed out the door. In a few minutes, the three each had a backpack on their backs and their daemons either on their shoulder or by their side. As they walked out of the orphanage, Lita, Serena and Mina were talking about how long they had been in the orphanage and Rei was trying to get Ami to talk, "Come on...Speak!" Ami shook her head and tried to hide behind one of the others but Rei grabbed her arm, "Come on! I won't let you go until you say something." Mercuku suddenly spoke from Ami's shoulder as a Hawk, "Let her alone. She has problems with speaking and might also be half blind thanks to her abusive parents!" That made Rei stop and ask, "Your parents are still alive?" Ami nodded and finally spoke, "Yes…they left me in the woods when I was only 1. I was really sick and they left me there. Serena and Lita were playing near by and found me. After that they sorta protected me…." Rei hugged the small girl, "Well don't worry. Now you have someone else watching over you. No one will hurt you when me and Phobos are around!" The two girls and their Daemons joined the rest of the girls in their conversation. The woman looked at the man and said, "It has to be them or else they wouldn't suddenly be friends like that. Artimis, I think we found our girls." Artimis, The man, spoke, "I believe you are right Luna. But we have to make sure. Tonight we'll test them." The woman nodded and they watched the girls carefully. They noticed how each of the three new girls reacted to the new home. They watched as Serena looked around happily at the new home. Lita looked around, waiting for a fight and Ami hid behind Lita and Mina. "Come on guys! Me and Victrix will show you where your rooms are!" Mina said, motioning to the kitten on her head and up the stairs of the two floored home. The girls dashed upstairs, with Ami trailing behind hesitantly. Mercuku looked up at Ami and asked, "What's wrong Ames?" Ami thought for a second as she reached the stairs, "I guess this is kind of odd…I mean, who would want all three of us sisters when they already have two perfectly good daughters? It doesn't add up!" The Daemon nodded and said, "True but maybe they want to keep 5 daughters. Who knows? Let's just try and fit in here ok Ami?" Ami nodded and dashed with her daemon close behind her.  
  
As the girls ran upstairs together, Luna and Artimis went to the basement of the house and decided that they would test each girl separately. "Mina and Rei can help us sense we've already tested them." Artimis said with a thoughtful look upon his face. Luna nodded, agreeing with that and responded, "Then let them get the others and bring them to testing." Artimis went upstairs and was assaulted by giggling from behind one of the doors upstairs. The door was cracked open and he peeked in to see what was going on. The girls were sitting in a circle and it seemed like they were telling jokes. Artimis knocked and the giggling stopped as Mina came to the door and asked, "What?" He pointed to her and Rei and gave a meaningful look to them. They understood and told the three that they'd be back and dashed out of the room strait to the basement. "What's up?" Rei asked, looking curious. "Bring one of them at a time and we'll see if their the rest of the Senshi or not." 'What if one isn't and the others are?" "Let's not hope that, get one at a time and try to keep them calm." They nodded and ran back upstairs, to grab Serena and Dereamusu. As the blond came down stairs, a flash of black energy had been fired at her, and the two dodged easily. Dereamusu changed into a pure white fox as Serena quickly did a somersault under another blast. Suddenly a flash of white light enveloped both girl and daemon, a crescent moon appearing on both foreheads. "Welcome back Sailor Moon." Luna said to the girl rising from the floor. "Luna!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly, "No wonder you didn't have a Daemon!" A slight chuckle came from behind Serena as she turned, she saw Artimis, "Artimis!" and hugged him too. They explained what they were doing and Serena asked, "Even if Lita or Ami isn't, could they still stay? I mean…" They nodded, cutting her off. She went up stairs and nodded to Mina and Rei and they smiled as Serena told Lita to go to the basement. As Merode, as a panther, dashed into the room, he was hit by a blast. Lita cried out in pain but then picked up a rock near by and threw it at a moving shadow and picked up another rock, aiming. The lights came on as the two came up to the girl and daemon. Both had the green symbol of Jupiter shining upon their foreheads. "Welcome back Lita." Luna responded suddenly. Lita smiled and said, "I was wondering why this felt weird." Artimis looked at her and asked, "Can you get Ami for us? We have to test her." Lita nodded and dashed upstairs to find Ami siting on the top step and she asked, "My turn?" Lita nodded and Ami got up, Mercuku following her as a wolf with pure white fur with a blue tint to it. As she walked down the stairs to the basement Ami whispered, "I wonder what this is about Merc." "I don't know Ami." Her daemon responded without hesitation. They didn't enter the dark basement outright. They scanned the room before they dashed to the right side to avoid a blast coming their way. Ami picked up a handful of sand form a pile conveniently near by and threw it towards where the blast originated. As she did that, the symbol of Mercury appeared on both her and Mercuku's foreheads. As that happened, she realized something the others hadn't noticed when this happened to them, Mercuku had settled as the wolf for she was in now. She grinned as the lights came on and said, "Good to see you again Luna and Artimis." The two smiled and said, "Now we have to figure out how you're going to re-become your selves again." Luna said with a thoughtful look upon her face. "We're helping right?" Mercuku asked suddenly. Artimis responded startled, "Of course!" They shooed both girl and daemon back upstairs where they were welcomed back with smiles and laughter. Their now settled daemons, a golden tiger (Mina), a jaguar (Rei), and an arctic fox (Serena), a black panther (Lita) and a wolf (Ami) smiled at each other, knowing the adventure their humans were going to go on was going to be one that would be the best in many lifetimes.  
  
Ami Barton: So? What did you think? Any questions should be e-mailed to me at either MercuryDestiny@excite.com or at eceteacher_mercury@hotmail.com (I'm a Pre-School teacher for a grade. Talk about an easy A). The reason Mina and Rei's daemons hadn't settled was because Serena, Ami and Lita hadn't been tested and found out to be the other Senshi. So when Ami's symbol had appeared, they settled as soon as they felt it happening. Until the next time, Ja Ne! 


End file.
